laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Descole
"It has confused me my whole life, and has stolen everything..." Jean Descole (pronounced Jon Descolay in English) is the primary antagonist in the prequel trilogy, set three years before'' Curious Village. He also appears in the film, ''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. Profile 'Appearance' He wears a black hat, a white mask, a white feather-boa and a big, grey and dark-brown cloak most of the times. But sometimes, he doesn't wear the cloak, but a tight black suit with the hat, mask, and sometimes the boa. 'Personality' Though he seems to enjoy playing games with his victims, his patience wears thin and he will lose his temper easily if things don't go as he has planned. He will become uncontrollably violent when angered, as shown in Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. It is also shown that he is a skilled fencer, excellent scientist, can play the piano, and is an archaeologist as well. His (alleged) life ambition is to find the most coveted lost civilisation known to archaeologists, Aslant's Legacy. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter The game began with Descole reading the story of the Last Specter. "A long time ago,﻿ in a certain town, troops from an opposing nation attacked. In the town, the enemy soldiers were all mixed together. Among the confusion, a lone girl began to play her flute. When the sound of the flute echoed into the sky, the form of a terrible specter appeared. The specter became the faithful servant of the girl who called it, and obliterated the enemy soldiers, protecting the town. The people called it 'The Specter's Flute' and made it the town's treasure" After appearing in several cutscenes as a very mysterious character, his cover was blown by Layton who reveals him to be disguised as the Triton family's butler, Doland Noble. It was revealed that he was the one terrorizing people around the town, using multiple machines designed to look like the legendary Specter at nightfall, also being able to combine them into one massive machine, the 'Master Specter'. He was eventually defeated when Lagushi destroyed the dam, short-circuiting the 'Master Specter', but was able to escape. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Some time in the final stretch of the film, Jean Descole turned out to be the true villain of the movie. Layton and the rest of the survivors made their way to Descole's Castle in the game for Eternal Life. Along the way, they solved the last puzzle and Layton confronted Descole for the answers about his intentions. Descole, in contrast to his partner, Oswald, wanted to use Melina's singing (who, in the form of Janice, had Melina's memory) combined with the Detragan to revive the ancient city of Ambrosia. This is why he worked with Oswald to build the Detragan after Melina's death; she was the only one who knew A Song of The Sea. When his plan appeared to have failed, he used the machine, which transformed into a gigantic robot (named the Detra-Gigant), to tear up the island in an attempt to force it to appear. Layton used the flying machine he built earlier to reach the top of the machine, where Descole challenged him to a swordfight. Layton showed that Descole only found two songs in the Seal, A Song of The Sea and A Song of The Stars. There was a third, A Song of The Sun. Layton played two of the melodies on the Detragan organ combined with Janice's singing to raise the ruins of Ambrosia. Maddened at being bested, Descole attacked Layton, which lead to the machine's destruction. In the midst of this, Descole fell off the ledge of the Detra-Gigant and plummeted down below. Currently, it is unknown how he survived this fall from the Detra-Gigant; the only clue is the fact he lived to star in ''Mask of Miracle. ''Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle He is set to reappear again in ''Mask of Miracle. Descole sent the amnesiac Lando Ascad a letter, claiming that Henry Leidle had stolen Lando's treasure, and that Henry had married Sharon. Influencing Lando to take revenge on Henry with the help of the Mask of Miracle, he asked for the 'Devil's Mask' in exchange for the 'truth' of Lando's past. Descole needed this mask in order to reveal the real Akbadain ruins. At some point in the game, he kidnapped Sharon and took her place so he could obtain the mask. Nevertheless, this was in vain, as Layton blew his cover before he could take it. Aslant's 'Endless Corridor'In the ending scene after the credits, he is seen at the Akbadain ruins with his servant, discussing what Descole went through in order to find the ruins. Before they can talk further, the 'Tagent' agency army swarm the area, intent on silencing Descole by any means necessary. They almost succeded in doing so; Descole attempted to take them on alone, only to be defeated by Broneph Reinel and captured. However, before Reinel can unmask Descole, Descole's servant threw a smoke bomb into the crowd and rescued him Images ''Last Specter'' Mysterious Tale.png|"Among the confusion, a lone girl began to play her flute." DescoleReading.png|"When the sound of the flute echoed into the sky, the form of a terrible specter appeared." GameReady.png|"Is my game ready?" "Yes, master." DescoleStanding.png Butler Disguise.png|Descole's 'Butler' disguise is blown Butler Disguise2.png Jean Descole Appears.png Descole Cape.png Descole Revealed!.png Descole and layton specter.PNG|Caught out by Layton Descole Rising.png|Climbing aboard one of the Specters DescoleMasterSpecter.png Descole vs Lagushi.png|Descole vs. Lagushi Descole Switch 2.png|Controlling the 'Master Specter' Descole Switch.png Descole's Specter Attack.png|Chasing after Layton, Luke and Emmy Descole Switch 3.png|"What the-" Descole's Specter Death.png|Destruction of the 'Master Specter' Descole Loses.png Descole Escapes.png|"Farewell!" Descole Carriage 2.png|Leaving Mist Haley at nightfall Descole Carriage.png|Leaving for the next legacy... ''Eternal Diva'' Descole Intercom.png|"Ladies and gentleman, please assemble at the courtyard." Descole's Castle.png|Descole's Castle Enter Jean Descole.png|"I am Jean Descole: humble scientist, and your host on this island." Humble Descole.png|"And now, our little game has almost come to an end." Descole Cage.png|"Bring Miss Amelia to me." Descole and Oswald.png|"Everything is going according to plan!" Descole Slow Clap.png|"Congratulations, Whistler, we've accomplished our objective." Descole Janice 1.png|Taking Melina/Janice Descole's Wolves.png|Surrounded DescoleAmbrosia.png|Discovering the Ambrosian Seal Descole Janice 2.png|"The only one who knew A Song Of The Sea could no longer sing it." Descole Lever.png|Activating the platform Descole's Castle 2.png|"This is your farewell performance." Descole Keyboard.png|A Song Of The Sea Descole Yelling.png|"Why?! Why won't it rise?! Again! Sing it!" Descole Enraged.png|"If the door of Ambrosia will not open to this music, then I shall tear it down!" Descole's Castle 3.png 025.png Detra-Gigant Rises.png|The Detra-Gigant Detra-Gigant Destroys.png Descole Janice Attack.png Descole Detra Switch 2.png|"Luke Triton... Time to be rid of you!" Descole Sword.png|"You just keep coming back!" Descole Layton Duel.png|The sword and pipe fight Descole Layton Duel 2.png Descole Layton Duel 3.png Descole Layton Duel 4.png|"Ha! Too slow." Descole Layton Duel 5.png Descole Layton Duel 6.png Descole Layton Duel 7.png|"Ambrosia is mine and mine alone!" Detra-Gigant Dies.png Descole Falls.png|Falling off the Detra-Gigant ''Mask Of Miracle'' Sharon Descole 1.png|Descole's 'Sharon' disguise is uncovered Sharon Descole 2.png Sharon Descole 3.png SharonDisguiseUncovered.png 0005.png Transformation 5.png|"Well played, Layton. But then, I expected nothing less." Again.png|At the Akbadain ruins 0008.png|"It has confused me my whole life, and has stolen everything..." 0013.png|"I'll give up everything and fight you for it. That is what I have come to do from this day onward." 00019.png DescoleDodge.png DKickTagent.png|Taking on Reinel's army single-handed DescolePunch.png BronephKick.png DescoleCaughtB.png 0029.png Caught.png|Caught DescoleUnmask2.png|Reinel removing Descole's mask File:DescoleEscapeServant.png|Descole's servant to the rescue 0034.png DescoleGone.png|Vanished descolebendoverbackwards.jpg ''Misc Images'' JeanDescoleart.jpg|Drawings for Descole in an Eternal Diva book Jeandescole.png Media Videos Music Trivia *Professor Layton, Anton Herzen, Jean Descole and Lando Ascad are so far the only characters seen swordfighting/fencing. *In Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva, it is shown he can play the piano. *Like Don Paolo from the previous games, Descole seems to also be a master of disguise as shown in both Last Specter and Mask of Miracle. de:Jean Descole Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eternal Diva Characters